Pulsar
A pulsar is a rotating neutron star which emits detectable electromagnetic radiation, including radio waves. The radiation intensity varies with a regular period, corresponding to the star's rotation period. Overview Like a wormhole, pulsars naturally created a regular, predictable distortion to the strata of space-time. ( ) Pulsars could be used as a means of triangulating spacial location. ( |The Sundered}}, , ). In particular, the Borg transmitted the location of Earth to the Delta Quadrant described using a pulsar map. ( }}) The Gombara Pulsar was significant to the Chodak Empire since it was the basis of their measurements, such as the balchacks. ( ) A rogue pulsar designated PSR 418-D/1015.3 passed through the Mestiko system in 2265, doing significant damage to the planet Mestiko, despite the best efforts of the Federation and the crew of the . ( ) Three pulsars were visible to the naked eye from Eeiauoa. Spock noted one which rotated 95 times per minute. Another would have been its north star 2,000 years earlier, had a rotation between 120-125 spins per minute, and was used to determine the location of Sivao, birthplace of the Eeiauoans. ( ) In 2269, the Enterprise tested a new Starfleet cloaking device in an unspecified system near the Romulan Neutral Zone which contained a pulsar. The device unexpectedly phased the exterior hull and the ship’s personnel, rendering the ship helpless. As James T. Kirk and Spock worked to recover the ship, they were found and boarded by a Romulan bird of prey commanded by Liviana Charvanek. To evade the Romulans, Kirk ordered the Enterprise to travel directly through the pulsar. The phase cloak protected the ship from the crushing gravitational forces, and it emerged safely on the other side, only to be met by the D7/ . Enterprise turned back toward the pulsar. During the chase, portions of the pursuing D7 were shattered by gravimetric disruptions. ( ) En route to Briamos in the year 2270, the was buffeted strongly and damaged by radiation from a variable pulsar. Federation warning buoys that had been placed around the navigation hazard had been destroyed by Klingon Captain Kumara. ( ) A data crystal using the Temaris system as a reference point was used to track the Erisians. It initially indicated coordinates which were 100 AU away from the Edris pulsar. ( ) The Epsilon Pulsar Cluster was a cluster of pulsars in the Epsilon Nine sector. The -D was en route there in 2365. ( ) A telepathic duplicate of Jean-Luc Picard diverted the Enterprise-D to the Lonka cluster pulsar. It was 4.356 solar masses, and the ship approached within 20 million kilometers, with Worf reporting that shields would hold at that range for 18 minutes against the pulsar’s magnetic fields and radiation output. ( ) A class 4 pulsar was located three light years from the Dorias cluster. It was a clue to the source of a probe sent to Picard by DaiMon Bok. ( ) Dikon Alpha was a class nine pulsar. Geordi LaForge believed that detonating a modified torpedo near the pulsar would generate verteron emissions. ( }}) The Great Pulsar was a well studied pulsar and its gravitational data well known. Its gravity deflected the course of an artificial quantum singularity, remains of a Romulan engine core, towards a heavily-populated region of the Federation and Klingon space. ( ) Kathryn Janeway was commended for research on microsecond pulsars during a six-month research trip into the Beta Quadrant. ( ) The third leg of the Antarian Trans-Stellar Rally contained the Mobius Inversion near at least two pulsars. Tom Paris and B'Elanna Torres flew past them in the ''Delta Flyer II'' in 2377. ( ) Electromagnetic fields from the Window of Dreams pulsar cluster resonated against a starship’s hull to produce a musical sound. Ranek thought it was a beautiful sight. ( ) Unusual uses A pulsar near the Andorian's Thraz Outpost was the source of the Thraz Streamer, a 20-meter-wide flume of faster-than-light tachyons. The streamer disrupted warp fields, but was the source of research into warp travel without a need for engines. ( ) In 2364, Paul Mannheim used pulsar energy to trigger a far-reaching spacial and temporal distortion in the Vandor system, a binary containing a pulsar and a giant B class star. ( ) In 2376, Reginald Barclay at the Pathfinder Project had the MIDAS Array fire a 60 terawatt tachyon beam at a class B itinerant pulsar to create a gravimetric surge and produce a micro-wormhole. It allowed brief two-way communication with Voyager. ( ) Signals were amplified by a cyclic pulsar to provide brief monthly communication. ( ) The Furnace was an unusual quasar in the Coalsack Nebula which generated extremely large amounts of electromagnetic and radio interference. Some scientists thought it should be reclassified as a pulsar. It was used to absorb the energy of the Genesis Wave. ( ) Black Mass ships traveled by skimming the electromagnetic field of a pulsar. Using a slingshot maneuver, this triggered a space-warp effect and propelled them at warp speeds. Their destructive path could be tracked via the pulsars they followed within a region called the Hunger Zone in ThaiIonian space. ( ) Radiation and gravity from a pulsar provided a propulsion boost to spinners, non-sentient space-faring creatures. ( ) Phenomena The Mutara Nebula contained thick bands of dust caused by electromagnetic pressure waves from an exploded star at the center, a pulsar. ( ) Near NGC4258, the investigated a billisecond pulsar, one which rotated so quickly that its radio and x-ray emissions were steady. The pulsar was located within a supernova remnant. ( }}) Jadzia Dax and Keiko O'Brien investigated a massive plasma storm which Dax thought had a “comet-like pulsar” at the center. The storm had 1067 ergs/second of rotational energy. ( ) Star/pulsar systems The binary Beta Herculani system contained a pulsar and a red giant. During shore leave, Pavel Chekov and Hikaru Sulu spent time in a simulator rescuing a shuttle caught in its gravity well. ( ) A Vulcan ship commanded by Talma Pren approached a system containing a pulsar and a brown star, remnants of a supernova. Their magnetic and rotational axes were not the same, which lessened the danger. However, sensor resolution was diminished, due to strong stellar winds from the star combined with both random gamma ray bursts and regular x-ray pulses from the pulsar. ( |Well of Souls}}) In 2332, the detected a binary star system which was made up of a pulsar and subgiant star. Because the pulsar had the strongest gravity it stole layers of gas from the subgiant. ( ) The Split Infinite was a cosmic string that intersected a pulsar in the Delta Five Gamma Zeta Alpha system, resulting in the string rotating and generating a wormhole. The resulting energy appeared as if a serpent were twisting around it thousands of times per second. Emissions created neutrino waves, plasma storms, gravity distortions and gamma rays. ( ) Pulsar binaries Pulsar binaries, a binary system composed of two pulsars, were extremely rare. When pulsars got too close to each other, their orbits would destabilize, triggering an explosion with the force of a small supernova. It could also shoot the primary star mass outward at relativistic speeds. ( ) When a neutron star and pulsar orbited each other, they distorted subspace and disrupted subspace communications. ( |Chainmail}}) The binary system Weber 512 consisted of a pair of neutron stars orbiting each other dozens of times per second, creating intense gravitational waves and disruptive radiation bursts. Wesley Crusher considered it more interesting than a mere pulsar. It was located one light year away from the Megaran system. ( ) In 2374, Voyager passed within one million km of a pulsar binary to force Takar and two Srivani ships to withdraw from their experimentation with Voyager’s crew. High gamma radiation, random proton bursts and intense gravity were reported. Hull temperature exceeded 9,000 degrees and their odds of surviving were 1:20. ( ) Appendices Pulsars * Beta Herculani * Dikon Alpha * Edris pulsar * Epsilon Pulsar Cluster * Furnace (possibly) * Gombara Pulsar * Great Pulsar * Lonka cluster pulsar * Mobius Inversion pulsars * NGC4258 pulsar * PSR 418-D/1015.3 * Split Infinite pulsar * Thraz Streamer * Weber 512 * Window of Dreams pulsar cluster * Vandor system pulsar Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * }} * * * * |Well of Souls}} References * * * * }} * * }} * * }} * * * }} * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} * * * * * }} * |Chainmail}} * * * * (index) * * * * * * * * |The Sundered}} * * Connections External link * * Category:Astronomical objects Category:Stellar classification